Memories
by Earl From The East
Summary: Memories make us who we are. So what happens when Harry loses his? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

I woke up in a…hospital room? It was all white, and smelled so fresh and…clean. I was sitting in a bed, covered in a thin white blanket. I noticed a group of people staring at me intently. Two tall boys, both ginger, who looked completely identical. Twins? Probably. Another ginger boy, who has many similarities to the twins. A younger brother perhaps? A girl, also ginger. Maybe a sister? There was also a girl with frizzy brown hair. Probably a friend of there's.

"Excuse me…?" I asked, "But who are you?"

They looked disappointed. Had I said something wrong? The twins shook there head, and one of them put their hand on their younger brother's shoulder. The ginger girl sighed and the browned haired one rubbed her eyes, as if she was going to cry.

"We yer mates, Harry," One of the twins said. His voice was rough.

"My…mates?" I said slowly. And who was Harry? Was that me, "Am I Harry?"

Apparently my question seemed to insult the brown haired girl, and she got up and ran out of the room, and the ginger girl followed her.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked, confused. The three remaining boys shook their heads in sync.

A nurse appeared out of now where. She was older than any of us here, her short grey hair falling out of the nurse's hat she wore.

"Ah, I see you've woken up Harry," Her voice was loud and sharp. I assumed this statement was directed at me, but I didn't offer an answer. She stared at me, waiting.

"Umm..yes," I said. She nodded, somewhat pleased with what I said. I suppose this means that I was the one called Harry.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were in an accident dear, nasty bump to the head, your memories a bit muddled up, but I am hoping it will wear off," She told me, her voice mush softer, as she fiddled with something on my head, which I realised was a bandage. She was replacing it with fresh ones I guess.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm the school's nurse," She said.

"I'm in a school," I said shortly.

"Yeah!" The younger ginger one said, "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry!"

What? He couldn't be serious, was that some kind of joke? Magic isn't real. Is he crazy?

"Are you joking?" I asked seriously. The boys looked to each other.

"How much do you remember?" The nurse asked. I thought, digging into my mind to find something.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle and cousin," I said, "I think their names were Petunia, Vernon and Dudley or something like that,"

"Anything else?"

"Umm...my parents died in a car crash when I was a baby," I offered. The same looks of disappointment as earlier on appeared, and I wondered what I said was wrong again.

"Do you remember how you got hurt?" One of the twins asked. I shook my head.

"We were flying in the car, and I crashed into the Whomping Willow and it attacked us," The youngest one, "Snape went mental,"

"Right," I was annoyed now, "I may be in hospital or something, and just because I can't remember anything doesn't mean you can make me look like an idiot,"

They looked at each other again. Their faces were solemn. I slumped down.

"You're being serious, aren't you?"

They nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's POV

It had all happened so fast. I crashed the car into the Whomping Willow, which proceeded to attack us. The car fell out of the tree. I tried to drive away from the oncoming trunk, but it wouldn't go. It smashed into the top of the car, and the roof collapsed. The trunk didn't touch me, somehow, but Harry took all the impact instead. I couldn't move, my legs we're trapped, and I could barely speak out of shock. And I was cold. I looked over; Harry had smacked his face of the dashboard after the trunk hit his head. He was unconscious and spurting blood from the wound in his head. I could almost see his skull.

I don't know how long it was before we were found. Hedwig had manage to escape fine, and had flown away long ago, and Scabbers was still hiding in my shirt pocket, seemingly okay.

Snape found us sometime later. He took one look at the car, and ran away. At first I thought the old bugger had left us to die, but he returned almost right away with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. The pulled Harry out the wreckage first, and McGonagall and Dumbledore rushed him to the hospital wing. Snape was left to rescue me.

About an hour later I was standing outside the car, panting heavily.

"This was your entire fault, Weasley," He growled, "Have you seem the damage to the Whomping Willow?"

"Have you seen the damage to my friend?" I snapped. Snape made a noise, that sounded as if he was hissing.

"I can assure you that Mr Potter is in a perfectly fine condition,"

I snorted, "Bloody 'ell, did you see his head?"

Snape ignored me as we proceeded into the school. He turned to me, and told me to wait in the common room until the assembly was over, as we didn't want to cause further disruption, did we? I was to report to Dumbledore's office the following morning to discuss my punishment.

"Bloody 'ell," I said a second time, "Isn't my best mate being hurt more than enough?"

"I'm sure we'll come to an agreement," He said, before storming off.

That night, when the others returned, they found me sitting on the couch of the common room.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "Why are you late? You missed the first assembly! We have a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin, and…Ron, are you ok?"

I shook my head, "I need to tell you something,"

**A/N: I know this shall be deeply confusing, but this isn't really based during any book in particular. I know that they crashed into the tree in the 2nd book, but they were late for two years in a row, which is why they crashed again. But you won't see much plot from the second book as this is based around Harry losing his memories…duh.**


End file.
